Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3x}{3} + \dfrac{-7x}{3}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3x - 7x}{3}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-4x}{3}$